


[a carving of a heart]

by faith_gigliorosa



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AMV, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Desperation, Family Secrets, Fanvids, Hope, Murder, Protectiveness, Regret, Secrets, Siblings, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_gigliorosa/pseuds/faith_gigliorosa
Summary: [Been waiting all this time,where are my superheroes?]
Kudos: 7





	[a carving of a heart]




End file.
